


В каждом порыве ветра

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, СПГС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради гармонии Джим всегда шел в противоположную Шерлоку сторону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В каждом порыве ветра

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразный выверт таймлайна, в котором уже появлялся «Джим из IT», но большая игра еще не началась, и Шерлок все равно знает о существовании Мориарти.
> 
> Бета: Alves
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Moriarty 2015.

Дни то сжимались до черной дыры, то растягивались во вселенную. Было что-то невыносимое в постоянном присутствии Шерлока где-то в том же городе, в одном здании. На одной планете. До того как все вышло из-под контроля, Джим правда не задумывался, каково это: быть рядом, а не просто чувствовать его, стоит прильнуть к холодным каменным глыбам, что возвышались на улицах Лондона. Внутри, в тепле, прятались люди. 

«Правильно делают», — думал Джим. — «Нельзя выпускать тепло наружу, лондонским улицам тепло не идет. Им не идут и люди. Разве что Шерлок…» 

Внутри Джима, в пустоте, прятались хищники. 

Он любил бродить в переулках именно зимой; дышать мерзлым воздухом, впитывать самые разные запахи и прикасаться ко всему вокруг, не опасаясь отморозить пальцы. Порой что-то в порывах ветра на миг выбивало землю из-под ног, и тогда он сразу понимал: Шерлок близко. Бредет в одиночестве всего в двух кварталах, погруженный в свои мысли, не замечающий ни холода, ни затаенного тепла. Или стремительно несется куда-то на пару с доктором, который едва за ним поспевает. И никогда не поспеет. А может, Шерлок тоже искал его, Джима, но никак не мог найти по какой-нибудь очень важной и сложной причине. Вовсе не потому, что не чувствовал. 

Еще одна игра, в которую Джим играл сам собой: даже когда он знал, что Шерлок где-то недалеко, он сознательно шел в другую сторону и беззвучно смеялся в ночное небо. 

**

С правилами игр у Джима были куда более сложные отношения, чем с лондонскими переулками. Возможно, это были единственные серьезные отношения за всю его жизнь. 

Правила различных игр жили в его голове словно сами по себе — отдельные личности, не дающие покоя. Они выдумывали сами себя, меняли сами себя и никому не желали показываться. Какая-то деформация из детства, когда никто не хотел играть с маленьким Джимом, потому что у того были слишком большие, неестественно черные глаза, худые руки и прозрачная кожа, через которую виднелись сплетения вен. Джим рисовал поверх них синей шариковой ручкой, и у него всегда выходила паутина, а глаза подолгу рассматривал в зеркале. В ответ на него глядели правила — путаные, хитрые, а иногда даже зловещие. Джиму, наверное, следовало бояться, но он лишь погружался в них все больше и больше. 

Повзрослев, Джим научился плести паутины сам, и в центре каждой сидело какой-нибудь правило и ожидало свою жертву, чтобы выпить из нее все жизненные соки и потом выбросить за ненадобностью. Потому Джим никогда никого не посвящал в правила своих игр — негоже лишать хищников добычи. 

Ему ничем не мешало такое развитие собственной личности: он и правила всегда уживались в согласии, пока не появился Шерлок. Стоило Джиму задуматься о нем, хищники внутри вставали на дыбы, объединяясь против Джима и защищаясь. Они боялись за себя, а не за него. Это было почти обидно, но им всегда удавалось помириться и дальше сосуществовать в гармонии. 

Ради гармонии Джим всегда шел в противоположную Шерлоку сторону. До того, как все вышло из-под контроля. До того, как Джим лоб в лоб столкнулся с Шерлоком в одном из сырых безлюдных переулков. Земля не ушла из-под ног вовремя, шестое чувство подвело. Шерлок заторможено шел вдоль высотки и вел по каменной стене кончиками пальцев, не опасаясь отморозить их. 

Хищники в голове обыграли Джима и ликовали; они сговорились между собой и теперь требовали превратить в жертву и Шерлока. Чего он сам хотел от Шерлока, Джим никогда не мог решить до конца, а потому растерялся и вновь не посмел ослушаться.

Они встретились на углу и застыли, едва не соприкоснувшись руками, которыми каждый оглаживал здание, словно в надежде почувствовать крупицу тепла, заточенного внутри. В глазах Шерлока мелькнул страх, а Джим посмотрел на него с недоверием, когда вдруг подумал, что они, возможно, тянулись не к теплу, а друг к другу. 

— Ты следил за мной? — с подозрением спросил Шерлок.

«Да, следил, чтобы никогда не столкнуться», — хотел сказать Джим, но вместо этого нервно рассмеялся, отдернул руку и внезапно осознал, как сильно на самом деле замерз. Он прижал ладони к губам то ли в попытке согреть их, то ли чтобы сдержать новый смешок. Один из хищников в его голове уже почти подобрался к центру управления и велел начинать игру. 

И Джим подчинился.

— Нет, я… — ответил он с робостью «Джима из IT». — Просто люблю гулять и живу неподалеку. 

Он мягко улыбнулся. Он ведь даже не соврал. 

— Вот как…

Шерлок обвел его взглядом, таким же острым, как его скулы и уголки губ. Джим делал вид, что дрожит, хотя где-то в горле зарождался жаркий сгусток лавы. Джим сглотнул его, но тот застрял у солнечного сплетения. Джим мысленно отсалютовал хищнику — такая игра была ему по душе. 

— А ты работаешь? Расследуешь что-то? — хрипло выдавил он, мастерски изобразив смущение. Он знал, что его истинный облик действительно смог бы привлечь внимание Шерлока, в отличие от этого восторженного мямли, которого он играл сейчас. Беда была в том, что Джим сам не всегда мог понять, где заканчивается истина и начинается фарс. 

Правда была в том, что Джим одинаково сильно любил каждого из своих хищников. 

— Нет, — нехотя пробубнил Шерлок. Он мог и вовсе не удостоить его ответом, пронестись мимо, отмахнуться, как отмахнулся бы от прочих незначительных людишек. Но почему-то он даже не двигался с места и не отводил глаза. — Я… кое-кого искал. 

Джим отнял ладони от губ, позволив себе не подчиниться правилам своей же игры. Он не знал, чем может обернуться такой нетипичный для него ход, и в этом было что-то пленительное. Джим склонил голову, изменившись в лице моментально, стерев с него все эмоции разом, как тысячу раз делал перед зеркалом в детстве. Это всегда производило пугающий эффект — поначалу даже он сам боялся своего отражения, — но Шерлок лишь вскинул бровь и прищурился. Джим повторил его движение, приукрасив кривой, слегка безумной улыбкой и прошептал: — Вот как? И кого же? 

Лава внутри бурлила и разрасталась. Шерлок отступил в темноту переулка, из которого только что вынырнул на освещенную дорогу. Джим последовал за ним. 

Хищники боялись Шерлока. Теперь Джим четко понимал это, потому что с каждым шагом они шипели все яростней, но готовились не нападать, а защищаться, если придется. Шерлок уткнулся спиной в опущенную пожарную лестницу, Джим остановился всего в двух шагах от него. 

И без того узкий переулок вдруг показался слишком тесным. Джим ждал ответа, хотя не особо на него рассчитывал, да и Шерлок, кажется, не собирался ничего говорить. Он по-прежнему сверлил Джима взглядом, метавшимся от глаз к губам, но на этот раз сосредоточенным, цепким, а не ленивым и не презрительным. Джим словно физически чувствовал это скольжение. Теперь ликовал он. 

— И почему мне кажется, что ты искал именно меня? — тихо спросил он, сделав еще шаг. Шерлок судорожно сглотнул. Но как же он не понимал, что не должен бояться?

Что бояться должен не он. Джиму хотелось его успокоить и обнадежить. Он ухватился ладонью ступеньку по правую сторону от головы Шерлока, едва заметно задев его кудри. Тот резко выдохнул, обдав запястье Джима теплым воздухом, который подействовал на хищников, словно огонь, выпущенный изо рта дрессировщика. 

— Это ты… — низкий шепот Шерлока заставил Джима зажмуриться на секунду и улыбнуться шире. — Значит, все-таки следил.

— Нет, — Джим покачал головой, приблизившись еще. Так, что мог видеть, как от его дыхания светлые и едва различимые волоски на шее Шерлока встают дыбом. — Это ты искал меня. Зачем?

— Ты провел меня. Я должен был понять.

— Но ты рад, что не понял, не так ли? Рад, что понял, когда мы одни…

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Он немного повернул голову, все еще глядя Джиму в лицо, и его губы оказались всего в нескольких миллиметрах от тонкого запястья. Острые углы, резкие контуры — если бы они коснулись его, Джим уверен, что порезался бы. Шерлок смотрел прямо в логово хищников жадным, немигающим взглядом, а затем подался вперед и поцеловал выступающие вены на бледной руке. Джим закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Шерлок провел слегка приоткрытым ртом к ладони и обратно и спросил, не отстраняясь: — Это то, чего ты хотел? 

— Не совсем, — Джим едва совладал с голосом. Лава бурлила и мешала говорить. Очень хотелось поделиться ею с Шерлоком, но он закончил мысль: — Но и этого тоже. 

Шерлок сам его поцеловал; резко и не сразу попав в губы — мазнул по подбородку и правой щеке. Джим знал, что там останутся невидимые глазу шрамы. Сразу стало нестерпимо жарко, словно каменные глыбы, окружавшие их, взорвались все разом, и тепло вырвалось наружу. 

Шерлок целовался грубо и яростно, крепко сжав Джима где-то под ребрами, и тот позволял вести, приникал ближе, с наслаждением отдавал скопившуюся внутри лаву. Доверчиво откинул голову, когда Шерлок решил спуститься острыми, режущими поцелуями к шее, — Джиму казалось, что жар, уже не имеющий определения и четких очертаний, норовит вырваться наружу сквозь эти воображаемые порезы. Сильный ветер дул в затылок, вызывая дрожь во всем теле; Шерлок переместил ладонь Джиму в волосы, будто хотел защитить от холода. От прикосновения ледяных пальцев Джим, не стерпев, закрыл глаза и тоже захотел прикоснуться к теплу. Рукой, окончательно замерзшей на железной лестнице, он перехватил Шерлока за шею, сразу надавливая и впиваясь пальцами. Тот вздрогнул, на мгновение отстранился и перевел дыхание. Другой рукой Джим спешно вытаскивал края рубашки из-за ремня его брюк, чтобы спустя несколько секунд скользнуть онемевшей ладонью прямо под резинку трусов. Шерлок тут же прильнул к нему всем телом, толкнулся вперед и чуть слышно застонал. 

— А чего хотел ты? — Джим выдохнул Шерлоку куда-то в ямку между ключицами, легко прикусив рядом. Руки Шерлока проникли ему под пальто, под свитер и под рубашку. Казалось, будто кожа там вот-вот расплавится. Джим качнулся вперед, и снова, и снова, в одном ритме с движением своей ладони. 

Шерлок дышал тяжело и никак не мог совладать с пальцами и справиться с пряжкой ремня. Они судорожно цеплялись друг за друга, создавая свое собственное тепло, и даже промозглое уличное пространство не могло рассеять его. Джим вновь не рассчитывал на ответ, но Шерлок тихо простонал ему на ухо: — Тебя. Я хотел поймать тебя.

— Как хищника в капкан? — усмехнулся Джим, но едва не вскрикнул, когда Шерлок наконец справился с ремнем и сжал его член поверх трусов. Ответное «да» потерялось в очередном грубом, напористом поцелуе. Им обоим не терпелось избавиться от жара, освободиться от одежды, но они лишь быстрее толкались в ладони друг друга. Шерлок первым вздрогнул, излился и замер. Джим настиг его совсем скоро, хватая ртом мерзлый воздух, а руками — воротник пальто Шерлока. 

Ослепленные, хищники метались. 

Когда Джим отстранился, он больше не чувствовал холода. Казалось, что он вообще больше никогда его не почувствует. Шерлок тяжело дышал, но его взгляд не изменился ни на йоту — остался все таким же немигающим, жадным и цепким. 

— Никому не говори обо мне, — насмешливо попросил Джим и наскоро поцеловал Шерлока в уголок губ. Ему нужно было уйти как можно скорее; переосмыслить правила, накормить затихших хищников. Спланировать новую игру, и на этот собственными силами. 

Шерлок смотрел на него так, будто сам только что угодил в капкан. 

— Не скажу, — пообещал он, а затем перехватил Джима за руку и вновь поцеловал в запястье, глубоко вдохнул и замер на пару мгновений, а затем резко отпрянул и стремительно сбежал из переулка на свет. 

Джим смотрел ему вслед с улыбкой. Он знал, что некоторые из ловушек захлопнулись. Хищники расползлись по углам, все еще не сломленные, но укрощенные до поры до времени. Краем сознания Джим все еще чувствовал их, но теперь это они боялись его, как всегда боялись Шерлока. Боялись того, на что они могут быть способны вдвоем. Джим понимал, что больше не будет играть с самим собой, не будет скрывать правил игры, ведь теперь есть, с кем поделиться ими и многократно умножить веселье. Присутствие Шерлока перестало казаться невыносимым. Времяощущение наконец замерло в зафиксированной на данном моменте точке.


End file.
